Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97
leftCześć! Witam na mojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, prośbę lub pytanie, pisz śmiało! Proszę tylko o podpisywanie się. ' Powitanie Witaj, Sandy97, na Simspedii. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Nicolo Lotario. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Eru Iluvatar (dyskusja) 08:18, cze 12, 2011 Wiadomość z niebios! Kategoryzacja Nie po to w szablonie Pomóż wisi prośba o rozbijanie megakategorii The Sims, The Sims 2 i The Sims 3 by ktoś je na nowo podbudowywał. Prosimy używać systemów podkategorii. Przykład: ---- Tak jest: Rodzina Sekemoto *Kategoria: The Sims 3 *Kategoria: Rodziny Tak ma być: Rodzina Sekemoto *Kategoria: Rodziny w The Sims 3 :*Kategoria: Rodziny :*Kategoria: The Sims 3 ---- Osiągnięcia dzienne Jeśli lubisz zdobywać osiągniecia to warto wykonywać przynajmniej jedną edycję dziennie. Edytowanie Simspedii przez 365 dni z rzędu może ci dać łącznie 750 ptk! Rollback Widzę, że wandalizmy też wycofujesz. To bardzo dobrze dla wszystkich (oprócz wandali). By ułatwić Ci pracę proponuję ci narzędzie Automatycznego Rewertu, które umożliwia wycofywanie wandalizmów jednym kliknięciem. To jak? Pozdrawiam, tetrakrata 12:16, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Oczywiście, już poprawię te błędy z "megaketegoriami". Co do Automatycznego Rewertu, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za takie przydatne narzędzie (precz z wandalami!) :Bardzo się cieszę, że wzięłaś się za ten problem. Twój Rollback jest przyznany i gotowy do działania. 07:13, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Pozostaje mi podziękować za takie przydatne narzędzie. Więc: dziękuję. Oczywiście, będę je wykorzystywać w walce z wandalami. Kategoria Twoja kategoria jest w pełni sprawna i poprawna. Kategorie nie istnieją do póki same nie zostaną kategoryzowane, więc napis o nieistnieniu strony jest całkiem normalny. 08:25, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) A, już zrozumiałam. Gratulacje Odwalasz doskonałą robotę na Simspedii. Gratulacje! ---- :Gratuluję przekroczenia progu 2.000 edycji! Tylko nam się nie przepracuj, bo wybuchniesz, a martwy admin nie jest dobrym adminem. Simspedia nie potrzebuje wszystkiego na tu-i-teraz. Pozdrawiam 17:19, gru 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No i już kolejna pięćsetka! Jak ten czas szybko leci... Ja mam taką propozycję dotyczącą przeorganizowania twojej listy priorytetów – Utworzenie Pomocy powinno być wyżej niż rożniste szablonki. Uważam, że więcej dobra w czasie dało by wydanie instrukcji budowy solidnego artykułu, jego linków/grafki/itd. niż wzbogacanie już rozbudowanych jednostek o jakieś technologie kosmiczne. Tym bardziej, że nadal są widoczne takie rażące oko okropieństwa jak porozrzucane grafiki, linki zewnętrzne do naszych własnych stron, czy też dziwacznie sformatowane tytuły. Od braku jakiegoś jeszcze-nie-wprowadzonego szablonu nic się takiego strasznego nie stanie. 21:20, sty 3, 2012 (UTC) Sanduniu... Skomentowałaś mój post na blogu, proponując reinstalkę dwójki. Ale to nie pomaga. Robiłam ją już dwa razy i gra dalej wariuje. Problem polega na tym, że: raz miałam małe dziecko w dwójce i ono nagle zaczęło nie mieć twarzy Po prostu: tułów, przezroczyste miejsce na twarz i włosy. Po pierwszej reinstalce nagle cały świat, nie tylko parcela, zaczęły być wyłożone dziwnym "dywanem", którego nie ma w trybie kupowania. A po drugim przeinstalowaniu jak robiłam dzieci, ich portrety były zmutowane. To znaczy: długie włosy, połowa innej twarzy, a połowa innej.Simspedystka 07:51, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) U mnie jedna czarownica ma niebieską twarz (nie kolor, ogólnie ciemnoniebieska plama), jednak poza tym nic się nie dzieje. Może to wina uszkodzonego zapisu z gry, albo jakiś hacków. Np. nie mam podróży i jak wzywam boolPropem tego Wiedźmę Twardziela, to nie ma maski, tylko biały kształt, czarne litery i duży, czerwony X. Jeśli miałaś jakieś dodatki, które usunęłaś, to tutaj musi być problem (trzeba założyć nowy plik gry). Może być to jeszcze wina ustawień Simsów, za słabej / niepoprawnie skonfigurowanej karty graficznej. Tak mi się wydaje. Raz na początku gry, w Weronie miałam białe pola, z czerwonymi iksami - tak jak u Wiedźmy. Innym, miałam ściany migające na bordowo-czerwono (a raz jeziora). Spróbuj pogrzebać w ustawieniach karty, Simsów, wywalić save, a jak nic nie da - zadzwonić do pomocy EA / wejść na ich stronę internertową i poprosić o pomoc. Szablon w art. o Simie Witaj, zauważyłem, że w temacie o panie Landgraabie użyłaś nieobowiązującego i nieaktualnego na Simspedii szablonu, proszę Cię, używaj szablonów: Pozdrawiam --'Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 08:15, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Poprawiłam. Teraz już dobrze? Piękne odznaki, nie ma co... Tylko pozazdrościć... A tak w ogóle to co to jest ta "szczęśliwa edycja nr 2000"? Hmmmm... Szczęśliwą edycję dostałam przez przypadek, sama nie wiedziałam, że takie coś istnieje. Po prostu raz siedziałam na Simspedii i dostałam taką odznakę. Myślę, żę to może być za zrobienie edycji numer 2000 od dodania odznak. :Ja jako admin widziałem ją w panelu dostosowywania odznak, ale nie wiedziałem za co właściwie jest przyznawana. Dzięki za (choć nieumyślne, to jednak) odkrycie tajemnicy :) 17:30, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nie ma za co (chociaż nieumyślnie...) :D 09:10, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Artykuł Na Medal Zmodyfikowałem nieco zasady, teraz możesz wstawiać arty na głosowania o każdej porze, a i one są teraz niezależne od cyklu 12 miesięcy. 17:30, paź 7, 2011 (UTC) :Co do zegara: Czasem zdarza mu się źle pokazywać, to dość wrażliwy mechanizm. Do artów wstawiamy i , do grafik tylko ten pierwszy. Przy umieszczaniu... tu już są schody. ANMowi można zrobić w jego sekcji szablon podobny do Szablon:Aktualności, a do GNM trzeba przekonstruować nieco główną. 12:55, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) 'DZIĘKI!!!!!!!!!!' Dzieki za pomoc w przy tej Wieży !!! Clawdwolff15 (gratuluję odznak!) Tło Jasne! Jeśli masz więcej takich zmian kontynuuj śmiało! 13:35, paź 10, 2011 (UTC) Blah Chcę Ci pogratulować, jeszcze nie wiem czego, ale robię to. Tylko pamiętaj o logo na białym tle nie współgrającym z tłem "kryształkowym" ;) Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 14:33, paź 12, 2011 (UTC) :Mała, przydatna przypinka: Plik "dużego loga" nazywa się Wiki-wordmark.png. 16:32, paź 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Cieszę się z tego powodu =) Co do szablonu, jest to zależne, o jaki szablon Ci chodzi. Głównie specem od szablonów jest raczej Dusia, raczej mimo tego nieobecna aktualnie. Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 12:06, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Jejciu! Twój szablon w porównaniu z moim szablonem to technologia kosmiczna! Próba użycia mnie do jego naprawy to jak danie kalkulatora neandertalczykowi. To co jest jednka widoczne to to, że jest tam napisane np. dy zamiast w MediaWiki dy. 07:01, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wiesz co? Gdyby pytanie "miejscowych" nie pomogło spróbuj się zwrócić do Centrali. 08:10, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Tak się zastanawiam... Na cóż Ci te męczarnie z szablonem Sim jak mamy TO, TO, TO, a nawet TAMTO? 09:47, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Odświeżyć? Można to też zrobić z istniejącymi już szablonami. 11:58, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Witaj! Czy możesz troszkę przybliżyć problem? Ja nie widzę błędu w ogólnej strukturze szablonu (chociaż jest strasznie skomplikowana:/), ale może gdzieś jest jakiś malutki błąd... Kopiowałaś skądś kod czy sama pisałaś? Dusia 16:01, paź 15, 2011 (UTC) Udało się! Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko będzie już dobrze :)) Dusia 10:35, paź 16, 2011 (UTC) Uwaga Dzięki za to ,że zwróciłas mi uwagę na moje błędy. Postaram się ich więcej nie popełniać. Podrawiam Malinka78 16:00, paź 17, 2011 (UTC). P.S Jakby co nie mogę robić s z ogonkiem ,bo od razu mi się zapisuje artykuł. Słuchaj, Polaku. Ten artykuł był przetłumaczony z angielskiej wersji. Wyraźnie pisało in the nineteenth century. Wejdź i sprawdź. Miałam na myśli, że jestem Ślązakiem Użytkownik na medal Na razie myślę, że nie jest to za dobry pomysł z powodu dosyć niskiej liczby potencjalnych kandydatów. Choć w przyszłości... Co do strony głównej parę uwag: *Takie ważne coś nie powinno być "w trakcie remontu". Najlepiej skopiować kod źródłowy i bawić się nim w brudnopisie. *Grafiki nie powinny mieć tam ramek. To po prostu brzydko wygląda. *GNM i ANM można (i powinno się!) zamknąć w szablon i to właśnie ten szablon edytować za każdym razem. *...a do tych szablonów zalinkować (nie wiem, czemu mi to usunęłaś) A tak poza tym: ŚWIETNIE! 10:07, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) Grafika na medal Zrobiłam nowe głosowanie na grafikę na medal. Czy mogłabyś sprawdzić czy dobrze je zrobiłam? Z góry dziękuję Malinka78 15:58, paź 31, 2011 (UTC). Przepraszam, że nie odpisałam wcześniej i nie naprawiłam tego błędu,o którym mi pisałaś. We wtorki jestem bardzo zajęta. Jeszcze raz przepraszam Malinka78 15:19, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Użytkownik na antymedal No też widzę, że dość problematyczna jest. Jeśli zamknie się w swoim świecie nie przeszkadzając innym to nic nie robić. Jeśli ataki się powtórzą użyć Ban'hammera. Najpierw na parę godzin, jeśli nie zadziała to na parę dni, jeśli nie zadziała to na parę miesięcy, jeśli nie zadziała to na parędziesiąt lat. Zostawić możliwość odwoływania się w postaci możliwości edycji własnej dyskusji i linku do kanału Wikii.pl. 11:57, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Nie rządzę i się nie wywyższam! Ja też mam mózg!!! Wieża Oczywiście jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczna za zmianę mojej strony. Coś na niej namieszałam, a potem nie wiedziałam jak to naprawić. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i pozdrawiam Malinka78 13:09, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Wampirzyca z mojego bloga Te czarownice, które kiedyś u nas żyły nazywały się Szczigi. Nie uprawiały magii, ale za to atakowały w nocy ludzi jak wampiry. Kąsiły w nogę lub rękę i piły krew. Jeździły na beczkach po maśle, a miały ze sobą czarnego kota i kurę noszącą złote jajka. Albina von roth 19:02, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) A jakby co, to w artykule o Grzymisławie była już kategoria ''mieszkańcy Riverview. I nie musiałaś dodawać jej jeszcze raz. To mój artykuł, jeszcze tylko dodam zdjęcie. ---- Podzielam pomysł odpicowania loga, jednak warto by było zachować tą "kryształkową kulę" Masz może coś, co spełnia ten warunek? 20:36, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) Już zagłosowałam, jak najbardziej za. Pozdrawiam Malinka78 08:30, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Obrazki Jak mogę dodawać grafiki z The Sims Wiki, bo widziałam, że zdjęcia do artykułu o Lolicie Ćwir, które dodałaś pochodzą właśnie z The Sims Wiki. Z góry dziękuje za pomoc Malinka78 13:54, lis 26, 2011 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki! Kategorie Właśnie parę tygodni temu miałem Ci o tym pisać, ale cóż, zapomniałem, moja wina. Co do kategorii to oczywiście wybrać prostszą, np: "Zmarli Simowie (lub nawet po prostu "Zmarli") "Dzieci", "Dorośli", itd. ---- PS: Czy nie sądzisz, iż przydała by się przestrzeń nazw "Pomoc:"? Pomyślałem tak o tym widząc artykuły "monolityczne", "wywrócone na lewą stronę", z grafikami na dole, itd. ---- Odp: Logo: Róbta-Co-Chceta byleby kryształowa kula była. A jak już o grafikach: Nagmiar kategorii szczególnie im szkodzi. Niech będą tylko w tych, z którymi są najbliżej związane (np. mamy potret Ćwirów - Rodzina Ćwir...) 22:08, gru 2, 2011 (UTC) Kategorie OK zajmę się tym.Malinka78 16:22, gru 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. Jakie kategorie dodawać do zmarłych "Mieszkańcy Twinbrook" czy "Twinbrook"? Gratulacje Właśnie dostałaś należne Ci uprawnienia. Używaj ich mądrze. Co do znaku graficznego: WUNDERBAR! Nadal na niektórych stronicach nieco odstaje od tła lecz prawie niezauważalne to jest i ZNACZNIE lepiej niż te stare. W sprawie Pomocy i Forum dobrze by było wzorować się na dosyć rozwiniętym systemie największej polskiej wikii - Nonsensopediii i "przerobić to na nasze". 10:14, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Ban Wejdź w artykuł Rodzina Ćwir tam historia i autorzy, a potem porównaj wybrane wersje. Pozdrawiam Malinka78 19:23, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) :Oto diff, a na samym dole tablicy zmian "interesujący fragment". 19:34, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) Szablon Proponuję Dusię, jeśli jednak nie będzie jej, to raczej gdzie indziej poza Simspedię. '''Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 14:28, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki! Naprawdę, mogłabyś? Oczywiście chciałabym, ale nie chcę robić Ci kłopotu. Malinka78 16:40, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) A więc co do kolorów: Odcień 181 Nas. 189 Jaskrawość 188 Czerwony 202 Zielony 156 Niebieski 243 Co do linkowania Mali-moja strona użytkownika, nka-dyskusja 78-edycje. To chyba będzie na tyle. Jeszcze raz bardzo Ci dziękuję (nie wiem jak Ci się odwdzięczę). Pozdrawiam Malinka78 17:41, gru 13, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki!!!!!!!!!!! Podpis jest naprawdę super! Po stokroć dziękuje; jesteś wielka. Pozdrawiam Malinka78 16:56, gru 14, 2011 (UTC) (po raz ostatni tradycyjnym podpisem, nie zdążyłam zmienić preferencji) Tylko jak mam zrobić, aby wyszła data? MediaWiki Strony MediaWiki, które zostały kiedykolwiek zmodyfikowane znajdziemy w Stronach według prefiksu ustawiając prefiks na "MediaWiki". Co do niezmodyfikowanych tam się ich nie zobaczy. Na szczęście kiedyś Nonsensopedyści dali mi stronę specjalną, wielkości Wieży Babel, na której były WSZYSTKIE MediaWiki. Niestety zapomniałem jak się zwie lecz zapytam o nią ponownie Pozdrawiam 08:59, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) : Znaleziono dzięki użytkownikowi Trojanin: Specjalna:Wszystkie komunikaty 09:10, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Szablony Chodzi o szablon BioSim. Na samej górze powinna być chyba nazwa gry (dodatku), a jest tylko [[]] Czy mogłabyś coś z tym zrobić? Przykładowy artykuł: Gienek Łopatka Z wyrazami szacunku SweetStrawberry Pomocy!!! Zepsuł się mój wpis i teraz nie umię go naprawić POMOCY! Dzięki za pomoc z tym wpisem. Mam własną Wiki, trzeba trochę nad nią popracować, więc dla Simspedii czasu ostatnio brakuje. ALARM !!! Ta nowa użytkowniczka, Teresa Noga skasowała całą treść artykułu Bella Ćwir. Proszę, zrób coś z tą idiotką, w każdej chwili reszta artykułów może zniknąć! POMOCY! Cześć! Weszłam tylko i wszystko popsute jakiś troll jest! Lunavampirek15 11:27, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Grafika Chciałbym poprosić Cię o pomoc, dlatego że próbowałem zrobić blog o mojej rodzince z The Sims 2, lecz nie umiem ściągnąć z gry tych zdjęć. Mogłabyś mi to jakoś wytłumaczyć? Z poważaniem ObcyTechnik 12:04, sty 3, 2012 (UTC) U mnie, nie ma takiego foldera Rufio jest tylko Storytelling i jakieś inne, a w tych innych nie ma portretów. Ale i tak dziękuję Ci za pomoc.ObcyTechnik 12:48, sty 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pomoc Spis treści usuwa Magiczne słowo . Z tą "gwiazdko-kropką" nie wiem o co Ci do końca chodzi, mogłabyś dać jakiś przykład? 10:03, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) :Wykryto źródło problemu – znaczniki numerowania/wypunktowania zaczynamy zawsze od nowej linijki. 13:29, sty 8, 2012 (UTC) Hej mam pytanie.Jak w Hidden Springs znależć magiczne żródła młodości i muzeum paranormalne??Wiktoria2610 14:55, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Problem z artykułem Widziałam, że przed chwilą cofnęłaś moją edycję artykułu Bella Ćwir/Teorie (oczywiście nie mam Ci tego za złe, bo uważam, że dobrze zrobiłaś). Cóż, nie wiem, czy zerknęłaś na ten artykuł, jednak jest on niepoprawnie edytowany. Nie bardzo wiem, co zrobić, żeby przywrócić w nim poprawną wersję, ponieważ pojawia się konflikt z wersjami pośrednimi. Próbowałam, ale się nie udaje. Miałam się zwrócić z prośbą do Exe19, jednak skoro jesteś na Simspedii, to chcę, abyś spróbowała coś z tym zrobić (mam nadzieję, że miałaś już do czynienia z takimi przypadkami). Ja niestety nie mam zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, bo nie spędzam tu dużo czasu. Nicol_98 13:18, sty 19, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki :) ''Podpis Medeline {Maddie.Goth} ''Cześć. Dłaś mi instrukcję jak zrobić podpis z bajerami. Zrobiłam go juz dawno... Ale chciałabym się zwrócić do Ciebie i pomoc z wykonaniem lepszego. Jak robisz taką fajną czciąkę z cieniem... I kolorowa do tego...?? Prosze o pomoc. '' ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 10:06, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) Thx.. Spróbuję... '' ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 10:06, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) Dziękii..‼ Udało się..‼ Wielkie Dzięki...‼ Mam tera świeny podpis..‼ (z małą pomocą mojej kumpeli.c(:) '' ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 10:06, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) GNA Co do Glosowania Na Admina, to rzeczywiście, trochę mało. Moją propozycją by było minimalnie 350 edycji (Wystarczająco by zdobyć w rozsądnym czasie bez zbędnego nabijania), 1,5 miesiąca stażu, oraz wykreślenie wymogu grafik (Na co admin musi być fotografem?). Dodatkowo proponowałbym powołanie tworu w postaci "Odwołania admina" i rozpropagował automatyczny rewert wśród użytkowników. 19:17, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) :Zachowywanie ortografii jest zawarte w Regulaminie ogólnym, więc nie trzeba tworzyć kolejnych. Co do rollbacka to proponuję dać nawet 25 edycji z jednym zastrzeżeniem – przynajmniej jedna z nich musi być uzasadnionym rewertem ręcznym. W kwestii Odebrania Uprawnień Admina proponuję 60 lub 90 dni. Ten Pierwszy używa "Centrala" by określić kiedy "wikia jest w stanie anarchii" a tego drugiego znana tutaj Nonsensopedia. No i najważniejsze: Nie zapomnijmy przegłosować tego na Forum! 20:36, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Wybacz, teraz jestem "trochę zajęty"Trzy "oceny-życia-i-śmieci" jednego, jutrzejszego dnia :D i nie mogę tak szybko opisać. Najważniejsze założenia – "Nie jesteśmy jedynymi adminami", "Użyj Konstytucji" i "Niczego nie ukrywamy". Stworzę własną wersję jutro, pogadamy i damy na forum przegłosować 19:23, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś to, że w do "twojej" wersji dodałem "swoje" dopiski, jak "ja bym to widział". 18:51, sty 25, 2012 (UTC) Kategorie Mam takie małe pytanko. Mianowicie, gdy będę odkategoryzować strony z "Simowie w wieku-Dorosły" mam też się pozbyć z kategorii "Simowie". A poza tym, która kategoria jest prawidłowa "Simowie NPC", "Nieaktywni Simowie", "Postacie NPC" czy "Niegrywalni Simowie"? Pozdrawiam 09:21, sty 23, 2012 (UTC) PS Czy mogłabyś zablokować użytkownika 89.73.108.124 za wypisywanie głupot i spam (na stronie Magimony)? Z góry dziękuję. Wieża Hej, czy mogłabyś się zająć dodaniem do artykułu Simspedia:Wieża wszystkie nieudostępnione tam cegiełki? ;) Poza tym nie pojmuję cegiełki "Nie kradnie", czyli: "Nie kradnie cegiełek innym..." - o co chodzi? Czy są cegły tylko dla jednej, konkretnej osoby? Jeżeli nie, to nie widzę sensu tej cegły, proszę o wyjaśnienie, pozdrawiam :) Ciastkoo (dyskusja) 19:00, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Sandy! Zauważyłam artykuł o Dulcynei Kaliente.W tym artykule jest angielski szablon.Nie mogęgo naprawić, bo nie umiem mówić po angielsku. #Przetłumacz to, lub zostaw to innemu użytkownikowi który umie to przetłumaczyć. #Niech wstawi szablon lub sama go wstaw. Kkaass Ps.Jam się wstawia kolorowy podpis z linkiem? POMOCY!!!!!!!!!!!! Połączenia Witaj Sandy. Ostatnio widzę, że rozpleniły się artykuły o połączeniach różnych ras z TS2. Uważam jednak, że nie wszystkie są aż tak ważne by mieć własny artykuł. Zamiast tego proponuje artykuł zbiorczy o nich wszystkich. Tylko: #Jak ma się ten artykuł nazywać? #Kto się tym zajmie? (Exe przyznaje, że woli ZNACZNIE bardziej modyfikować istniejące niż tworzyć od zera, a nie chciałby też za bardzo obciążać Sandy) Pozdrawiam 17:55, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) ''Wieża Medeline. ''Witaj Sandy.:) Będę Cię zamęczać pytaniami, sorry.c(: Ale ostatnio jakos się zainteresowałam Simspedią.XD Przez to pewnie po tygodniu mnie wywalicie.XP Ale mam pytanie. Ostatnio znalazłam jak tworzyć wieżę. I mam narazie takie pare klocków. I chciałabym spytać czy mogłabym skopiować sobie od Ciebie dwa klocki: `Użytkownik Lubi Belle Ćwir` i `Użytkownik Lubi Krowokwiat`. Wolę się najpierw zapytać, a nie kraść. Nie jestem taka. (Jestem czasami gorsza.XD) No to dziękuję. Pozdrowienia.! ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 19:33, sty 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Dziękję.:) Miło z Twojej strony.^^ ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 13:34, lut 1, 2012 (UTC)'' ''Durna Ja. ''Witaj ponownie kochana Sandy..! '' ''Zobaczyłam Twój ostatni wpis na Twoim Blogu... Masz racje. Naprawdę przegiełam. Napisałam Ci już w komie do tego wpisu, jaka byłam z tym durna. Dopiero tera to zobaczyłam. '' ''Mam do Ciebie bardzoooo wielgachną prośbęęę..! Proszę', zawiadamiaj mnie jak będę tak przeginać. Proszę. I '''proszę, '''oceń mojego Bloga. To od niego się zaczeło. (chodzi mi o mojego bloga na Blogspot.com, jakby co). '''''Bloga oceń bardzo surowo.'' I mnie też.'' Przeczytaj też mojego koma pod tym wpisem, dobrze..? Nie che mi się tego przpisywać ani kopiować. Przeczytałam właśnie regulamin Simspedii. Będę się do niego stosować i mam pytanie. Czy Artkuł 4, Punkt 4 obejmuje też `Historie Graczy`..? Jeżeli tak, to zaraz wszystkie moje postaram się poprawić, bo wnich mam mnóstwo emotów. Pozdrowienia.<3 Dziękuję Sandy..! Zastosuję się do Twoich rad. '' ''I pare wyjaśnień.. *''lubię wtawiać takie `...!`. mi wydaję się, że to fajny styl pisma. ale jeżeli chcesz to będę pisań np. Hello! zamiast Hello.! w artykułach. ale na mojej stronie wolę pisać Hello..! koleżanka mnie tak nauczyła pisać na kompie komputerze, po zatym większość moich przyjaciółek tak pisze.'' *''`XD`.. kiedyś nie cierpiłam tego. ale na forum TheSims3.com ktoś napisał strasznie długi post i na końcu `amen.XD`. No i tera ja tak w kółko piszę. Ale częściej: `kropka.amen.XD`. '' *''ta mina administratora mnie z krzesła zwaliła.XD ty chyba naprawdę lubisz `Avatar`. ja tam za nim nie przepadam. stanowczo wolę `Zierzch`. Juz nie będę dodawać kategorii, tylko takie naprawdę słuszne.'' *''lubię takie `bardzoooo`. ale będę rzadko używać, Tak..?'' *''pochyłą czcionkę kocham. jest bardzo ładna moim zdaniem. sama staram się taką pisać nawet na kartce. '' *''jeżeli ta pusta przestrzeń bez żadnego tekstu tyczy się mojego Bloga, to sama nie wiem od czego to jest. małą, sorry za małą czcionkę już poprawiłam dawno temu. czy u Ciebie nadal jest taka maleńka...?'' *''i czy czytałaś właśnie notkę `Objects Error`..? Ja przeciż ją usunełam. zaraz się wkurzę, wszystko mi się na tym Blogu pieprzy.! i nie wiem jak to naprawić. jestem nowa na Blogspot.com. ale spróbuję coś z tym zrobić.;> '' *''zdjęć własnych z gry niewstawiam z 2 powodów:'' #''nie mam wszstkich gier Sims2. tylko Sims3. '' #''mam strAsznie wolny internet. no i to trochę za długo mi trwa.. przez to trudniej by mi było z pisaniem wielu notek naraz.'' dziękuję za miłe słowa o mnie. ♥ ♥ ♥ postaram się coś zrobić z moim Blogiem. popracuję nad sobą. ^^ '' ''ostatnio zaczełam się zajmować edycją artykółów, które tego wymagają. Dobrze..? Pozdrowienia..! <3 ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 14:57, lut 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Dobrze kochana..! '' ''I jeszcze raz dziękuję..! I podejrzewam, że autor tamtego komentarza się na mnie uwzioł. daje głosy na NIE wszystkim moim wideo na YouTube i tak dalej.! Jakie szczęście, że nie ma go na Simspedii. A tak z innej beczki.. Czy masz konto na TheSims3.com ...? Zauwarzyłam, że masz obiekty ze Store. Ja mam. [http://www.thesims3.com/mypage/Madziulka1 |-->>KLIK<<--|] '' ''Pozdrowienia.! <3 Ps. Bardzo Cię lubię. Jesteś 'świetną''' Adminką.! I jestes bardzo miła.:) '' '†Medeline..‼†'' '15:28, lut 2, 2012 (UTC) ''To fajnie, że obie lubimy Zmierzch. Ja czytałam pierwszą i widziałam trzy filmy.c(: A Avatara widziałam tylko reklamę, więc nie powinnam osądzać. Ale nie przpadł mi do gustu. ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 15:31, lut 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Podkreślenie Sandy mam pytanie, dlaczego jak pisze się komentarz lub daję się w trybie edycji opis zmian to dłuższe słowa są podkreślane? Pozdrawia Adul11 Chodzi o to, że kiedy skończe edytować jakiś artykuł i chce wpisać opiś zmian to dłuższe słowa takie jak dodanie ''lub ''nowy są podkreślane. Ale dwu lub jednoliterowe (np. w,z,do '' ) już nie są podkreślane. Tak samo mam w komentarzach. To jest (dla mnie) bardzo irytujące. I właśnie mam takie pytanie czy jest sposób na wyłączenie tego? Acha, i nie robie błedów ortograficznych, bo nawet wyrazy w których błąd to najwyżej literówka są podkreślane. RE: Podkreślenie Korzystam z Opery, ale też mam IE7 i najnowszego Firefox'a. A moje oprogramowanie biurowe to Office 2003. Adul11 Wszystko po Polsku. To wina Opery, bo na Firefox'e tego niema. Ale niestety wole bardziej Opere. No cóż. Dziękuję ci sandy za pomoc. Dzięki tobie wiem w czym problem. Dziwne.. coś. Mam pytanie co do tego artykułu lub czegoś. Co to jest..? Mi się to wydaje trochę nietypowe, że ktoś podał swój e-mail i hasło na Fecebook`a z dziwnym opisem. ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Med']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'eli']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 15:48, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Pochyła czcionka tak..? I te takie '..!/..?', przepraszam. O, i patrz, już się poprawiłam.:) Zobacz moje ostatnie edycje, zwłaszcza o błędach. Pozdrowienia. [[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Med']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'eli']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 15:46, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) To fajnie.;D Już nie będę pisać pochyłą czcionką w dyskusjach i artykułach.:) Ps. Wymyśliłam, że może ten ktoś, kto podał swój ee-mail i hasło do Facebook`a może myślał, że jak to tu zostawi to ktoś na niego wejdzie i mu kupi The Sims 2 i The Sims 3 Zwierzaki.XD Wywnioskowałam z tego, że napisał do swoich danych, że bardzo chce The Sims 2 i The Sims 3 Zwierzaki. Wiem. Szczere.^^ :Co do tych danych: To były w pełni działające login i hasło do FB. Użyłem ich i napisałem stosowne ostrzeżenie na jej stronie. 17:00, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Podpis zmieniony.:D Aha i znalazłam... taki okropny poradnik.. Sama zobacz. [[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Med']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'eli']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 15:46, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Aha.. Rozumiem..! Chciałaś żeby można było się pośmiać, żeby był weselszy tak..? Udało Ci się.XD Rozwalił mnie ten artykuł na nonsensopedi o `Onych` do którego dałaś linka..XD Super.;) [[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Med']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'eli']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 21:20, lut 3, 2012 (UTC) Parę słów Na początku tej wiadomości chcę Ci powiedzieć napisać, że mnie także jest przykro z powodu tego poradnika. To był porządny artykuł, który doskonale wyjaśniał problem. Mam takie małe pytanie. Chodzi mi o zwierzęta. Jak ma być: np. Hekuba Ćwir czy po prostu Hekuba? Z góry dziękuję za pomoc i chciałam Cię także przeprosić za tę sprawę z szablonem (tak wiem, że to trochę za późno, ale ostatnio miałam dużo czasu na myślenie). Nie zdziwię się jeśli ich nie przyjmiesz, bo już i tak pewnie dużo straciłam w Twoich oczach. Pozdrawiam 09:50, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) PS Gratuluję trzytysięcznej edycji. Przepraszam, że nie odpisałam wcześniej. Nie mogłam. Bardzo miło mi się zrobiło po przeczytaniu twojej wiadomości, bo ja też Cię lubię :). A tak trochę z innej beczki: Obcy Cię nie przeraża? Bo ja ile razy próbuję to obejrzeć, to za każdym razem jak zaczynam to oglądać to ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach i nie dam rady oglądać dalej. Pozdrawiam 17:02, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) Konto na TheSims3.com Spoko, właściwie nawet dzięki za poprawienie podpisu.^^ Zaprosiłam Cię do znajomych na TheSims3.com ale zdziwiłam się, że nie prowadzisz tego konta. To naprawdę fajnie. Tworzysz w Sims3 The Sims 3 jakąś Simkę. Potem publikujesz ją i wysyłasz na Giełdę Wymiany. Możesz także potem ustawić ją sobie na awatara. Możesz też ustawić kolory modułów i tło strony.:P A na forum tej strony są ciekawe konkursy (choć na forum (też tej strony, ale w języku ang.) USA są lepsze i są lepsze nagrody.XD). Aha i na moim Blogu pisze jak zmienić zdjęcie Sima wysyłanego na giełdę. [http://maddiesimmssyyy.blogspot.com/2012/01/zmiana-obiektu-wysyanego-na-gw.html |-->>KLIK<<--|] Mam nadzieję, że Ci się to spodoba i Ci pomoże. Jeżeli tak napisz w moich komach na TheSims3.com, a dokładniej tu. Pozdro.<3 12:41, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Tak Sandy. Zgadzam się z Tobą z tym EA. Dodam jeszcze, że Ty nie używasz modów tak jak ja, więc Ty nie masz takich błędów jak ja. Do tego ostatnio gra po prosty sama z siebie się mi wyłącza i pojawia się komunikat: `Program Sims 3 Przestał Działać`. Ja tam bym się cieszyła gdybym miała tylko takie błędy jak Ty. Bo te błędy zapisów to dopiero szczyt chamstwa. Czasem wydaje mi się, że oni utworzyli je specjalnie. Bo przecież one są tak ładnie opisane po Polsku. Do tego w pliku Przeczytaj, samej podstawy są opisane błędy zapisu. Chociaż nieaktualizowana podstawa, bez żadnych modów to nie ma błędów zapisu, a po aktualizacji ma.! Ja ledwo wytrzymuję z tą grą. Ale we wtorek kuzynka da mi The Sims 2: Nocne Życie i The Sims 2: Moda z H&M Akcesoria p które ją prosiłam, więc będę bardziej grać w The Sims 2. Ale z The Sims 2 ten Objects Error to rozumiem, bo to jest po angielsku i w ogóle, a nie jak te błędy zapisu stworzony chyba specjalnie by nam utrudnić życie. Ale może to też mieć wpływ, że The Sims 2 wydało Maxis i EA, a The Sims 3 tylko EA. Dowód lepszej firmy. Zastanawiam się, czy Maxis powróciło do Simsów.. Wiesz może czy obie już firmy wydały The Sims Średniowiecze, czy nadal tylko EA...? Pozdro..! <3 13:21, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Radzę Ci, Sandy reinstalować grę. A żeby nie stracić Twojej kochanej rodzinki skopiuj sobie przed odinstalowaniem gry folder `Saves` na pulpit. Jak ponownie zainstalujesz, podmień nowy folder `Saves` starym. Powinno Ci się naprawić.;) Ja mam taki problem, że mi się nie wysyłają Simowie na Giełdę wymiany (widzisz jak mnie interesuje to konto, żyć bez niego nie mogę.!). Zaznaczani są jako wysłani, a nie pojawiają się w moim studiu.x/ I nie mogę się skontaktowac z EA Help. Do dupy ta ich nowa strona..! Ohh. Dobre.XD Moja jedna koleżanka twierdziła, że jeżeli podpiszą ACTA, to ona pojedzie do prezydenta i jak on tylko wyjdzie z domu to walnie mu krzesłem i rozdepcze mu pysk. Się uśmiałam.XD Ja mam takie marzenie (nie śmiej się.!), że jak skończ już studia to dołączę do firmy tworzącej Simsy. W tedy Simsy będą w końcu spoko i znów będzie można się cieszyć. :) . Pierwsze miałam The Sims 3 a tera ma dopiero The Sims 2, kupiłam ponieważ moje koleżanki mówiły, że The Sims 2 jest 1000 razy lepsze. A one nie miały błędów w The Sims 3.! Ciekawe co by powiedziały na The Sims 3 z błędami. Mody możesz robić już teraz jak masz konto na ModTheSims.info , ale nie sądzę, by można było zrobić na te błędy moda. Jak na razie w szkole z matmy mam 5, a z informy 6.:) Mam chyba szanse.XD Fizy jeszcze nie mam. A jak się do nich dostanę, to najwyżej wykopię (dosłownie) jakiegoś ich głównego programistę, żeby było miejsce dla mnie...XP Muszę jeszcze ogarnąć program do tworzenia modów z ModTheSims.info i będą tam super fryzy i ciuchy oraz pozy (i jak się da, to kroki taneczne). Jest kilka stron na których możesz tworzyć własne mody. Ale musisz uważać. Bo czasem jak przesadzisz to może Ci wyjść takie gówienko jak Girl Doll Dressed (nie wiem czy słyszałaś) które psuje grę. Gdzieś słyszałam, że moja znajoma na TheSims3.com tworzyła już pozy.. Muszę się jej o to zapytać. Spoko, możemy spróbować z tym spamowaniem. Powiedz tylko gdzie mam co napisać a dam listę moich błędów z 90 pozycjami, a nawet więcej. Jakby mieli posłuchać o moich błędach z czasu kiedy próbowałam kręcić film (wyburzyłam całe miasto, stawiałam na nowo, w kółko na jednej serii zapisu zmieniałam aktywną rodzinę itp.) to by nie mogli by się pozbierać...xP a co do modów to np. jak tworzysz w TSR Workshop to ciuchy i obiekty tworzysz za pomocą programu graficznego. Obrabiasz jakiś gotowy przedmiot i go zmieniasz. Jednak z dodawaniem interakcji możesz stworzyć obiekt który tak psuje jak Creepy Doll. Info na moim Blogu: tu i tu.:) Moim zdaniem lalka jest słodka.^^ Przypomina dzieci z The Sims 2. A szkoda, że z tym spamem to żarty..XD A jak byś chciała nauczyć się tworzyć mody, pomogę (jak tylko mi moja znajoma to wyjaśni.:). Z wyjaśnianiem chodzi mi o to, że źle tłumaczy mi tłumacz google. I zawsze coś przekręca. Dzięki.^^ Ty na pewno też będziesz mieć fajną stronkę jak się postarasz.:P Ja do każdej wiadomości podpisuję się nazwami moich najnowszych Simek. Ostatnio to Hayley Gothic. Raz tylko podałam swoje prawdziwe imię - Maddie. Raz też nazwałam swoją Simkę Maddie Goth (imię i nazwisko). Jak moja znajoma `CORAJOSA` odpisze, dam Ci znać (chyba, że prędzej sama coś wykombinuję.xD). Lalka. Ona nie jest wirusem. Jest tylko tak traktowana, ponieważ ma jego cechy, co potwierdza program antywirusowy. Antywirus jej nie wykryje, bo ona nie jest wirusem. To jedynie felerny obiekt. A co do spamowania.. zawsze gdy zadajesz pytanie dajesz prawdziwe imię i nazwisko..? Wiek też...? Mój wiek (podawany wszędzie) to 21lat, a po moim piśmie widać, że jestem nastolatką.xD Ja dzisiaj usuwam wszystkie moje kreacje ze studia.. chcę zacząć odnowa z TheSims3.com i muszę wyczyścić sobie to moje durne studio. Aż się zdziwiłam jakie miałam gówna (za przeproszeniem) w moim studiu. Co do lalki, jest program który sprawdza takie świństwa, które zrobili najgroźniejsi z najgroźniejszych - nowicjusze tworzący mody.xD Program nazywa się Delphy. Tutaj masz link: >>KLIK<<. Skanujesz nim wszystkie pliki sims3.pack i po kłopocie. Co do własnych modów, raczej sama coś wykombinuję - najwyżej stanę się sławną twórczynią strasznego wirusa...XD Dzisiaj jeszcze pobrałam mnóstwo modów z Bloga Empire Sims3. Muszę je wypróbować. A jeśli chodziło Ci, że masz wolny internet, to ja też mam. T_T I jeszcze co do modów.. Wejdź na stronę MtS i zarejestruj się. Razem coś wykombinujemy z tym tworzeniem modów.^^ Mam problem z simką. Jest gruba, a ja chce, żeby była chuda ;/ Pomóż mi ;) mts Hejka. Niestety nie mogą teraz dać Ci linka. Ale sama możesz znaleźć. Wpisz w wyszukiwarkę 'shreah' hasło `pistol` lub `pose`. Wybierzesz sobie sama, które będzie Ci najlepiej pasować. Ja też popatrzę z tworzeniem tych gówienek na mts..xD RE:RE:KUM:KUM:Mieszańce i poradnik # Co do ras mieszanych to proponuję tak jak u naszych kolegów – To znaczy lista wszystkich ras i w każdej z nich możliwe połączenia. Z tytułem proponuję podobnie – Hybryda. # Z artykułem proponuję wskrzesić go i pozwolić mu się zmieniać jak każdemu innemu artykułowi. Pozdrawiam 18:12, lut 6, 2012 (UTC) mts - własne mody tu masz coś.:) Dzisiaj jakoś nie mogę za bardzo pisać.. zajęta. Wiem Powiedz, jak się usuwa strony, to ją usunę. Obcy Z tego co piszesz to jesteś milsza ode mnie. Ogólnie jesteś bardzo sympatycza :). Co do Obcego to miałam na myśli pierwszą część. Jak na samym początku ci ludze się budzą w jakiś kapsułach to już wzbudza we mnie takie dziwne i nieprzyjemne uczucie. Ale kiedyś oglądałam środek czwartej części (wszystkich innych oglądałam początki, bo dalej się bałam) i tam Signourney Weaver wbija sobie nóż w rękę, a ja mam coś takiego, że nie lubię jak ktoś coś sobie gdzieś wbija. Nawet szczepionka, a tym bardziej ostrzejsze narzędzia. Pozdrawiam 18:40, lut 7, 2012 (UTC)